Designing a toilet for an aircraft poses challenges that do not generally occur in ground-based toilet designs. For example, in an aircraft, space and weight are at a premium, and using regular water-flush toilets is not practical. Also, treating malfunctions such as clogs is much more difficult, since space restrictions make access to plumbing nearly impossible.